


It's not that easy

by CaramelCubes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, And a lot of other stuff teenagers might do in their freetime, Basically the life of a teenager with its up and downs, Break Up, Especially funny and witty parts, I can't do this tagging thing, More couples and relationships as the story goes on, Multi, Oh and I'm shit at writing, This might get really long, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelCubes/pseuds/CaramelCubes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that difficult either.</p><p>(Or: Jeon Wonwoo doesn't know a lot of things. Who said that's bad though? After all he still has a lot of time to learn and there will be people to help him with that.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re 17 now and it’s better to have your first drink with family instead of getting wasted at some random person’s party, don’t you agree?”

“Okay, I’ll do it. Just give me a second,” Wonwoo gave into his cousin’s request. The glass felt cold against his lips, the liquid hot in his throat.

Looking at him proudly she said, "See, wasn’t that bad, right? Do you feel weird or anything?”

“Nah,” he answered truthfully, “but I don’t know what being drunk actually feels like so I don’t really know.”

“Well, when standing up, walking or talking gets difficult you should definitely stop. But right know I don’t think you’re doing anything wrong like drinking on an empty stomach or just consuming alcohol without drinking water, so you should be fine," she said when another round of shots were bought to their table.

After taking one for herself she also placed another glass in front of Wonwoo, encouraging him to drink it too. Not seeing why not he did.

Then another one.

After the forth one the younger decided to stop though. The happiness and lightness he felt earlier faded into tiredness and dizziness which he didn’t like nearly as much.

Everybody around Wonwoo was still laughing and dancing while he started to feel like not being there anymore.

When he saw his chance to go home a few minutes later Wonwoo took it, and fell into bed still clothed.

There were too many thoughts going through his head to actually sleep, too many things they said being repeated in his mind.

“You should drink more often with us.”

“We can finally talk to you.”

“Your laugh is so nice.”

“I like you more when you’re like that.”

Maybe they’re right.

He still hasn’t brushed his teeth though. 


	2. Chapter 2

When Wonwoo sat down next to Jeonghan in their first class the following Monday he was unsure of what to do. Usually they told each other everything, being best friends for more than 15 years now. But Wonwoo knew that Jeonghan was against drinking and was therefore too afraid of being judged by him.

Raising his head from its position on the desk Jeonghan frowned.

“Hey, how was your weekend? I wanted to tell you that I got the job at the café but I couldn’t reach you Saturday evening.”

“Congratulations! Yeah, sorry for that. We celebrated my grandfather’s 70th birthday at a Greek restaurant where I had no Internet so I didn’t see your texts,” Wonwoo smiled apologetic, “And I kind of want to tell you what happened there but I don’t want you to be disappointed in me...”

“Just tell me, it’s not like you’re able to do something that upsets me that much. You’re way to important to me to have negative feelings towards you," he responded taking Wonwoo’s hand, intertwining  their fingers and looking him straight in the eyes.

“Well, we celebrated my grandfather’s birthday, as I said. After we finished eating the waiters bought shots and everyone started taking them. And you know how I always tell my family ‘no’ when they tell me to try some of they’re drinks? I did the same that evening but...” Wonwoo looked into Jeonghan’s eyes, unsure whether to go on or not. Jeonghan just continued looking at him, starting to smirk when he realised where this was leading.

“You gave in, didn’t you? Did you get drunk?”

“Yeah, but I wasn’t wasted, I promise!” Wonwoo replied.

“I believe you," Jeonghan laughed,” did you really think I could be mad at you for something like this?”

Before the other could answer, their physics teacher greeted the class, signalling for everyone to be quiet, so she could start the lesson.

* * *

“I corrected your tests, please come to my desk to get yours before you leave the room. That’s the end for today’s class. Have a nice day," Mrs. Correy, a relatively young woman who just started teaching the year before, said.

When Wonwoo saw the B+ written on the top right corner of his test, he signed. It was a good grade and it’s not like he wasn’t satisfied with it but he would rather have a normal B than a B+. Technically it was a worse grade but at least he wouldn’t feel like if he just was a bit better he would have gotten an A.

Glancing over at Jeonghan’s paper the huge red D was the only thing he could see before the other one put the test into his bag quickly.

Wonwoo didn’t know what to do.

This had happened so often and he still didn’t know how to handle the situation. Jeonghan was obviously in a bad mood because of his grade and Wonwoo felt bad because he got a better grade and still felt like it was not good enough.

Not knowing what to say or do to cheer Jeonghan up they just walked side by side to their lockers. Usually Wonwoo would take his hand and talk and laugh with him but Jeonghan had his hands in his pockets and was walking faster than Wonwoo as if to get away from him.

Wonwoo pressed one of his fingernails into a finger of his other hand.

It calmed him.

It made him not feel like he was going to cry like the first few times something like this had happened.

He always felt so stupid when he started to cry in the middle of a lesson or lunch, especially when people asked him what was wrong. Lying about feeling sick to cover up the real reason also felt wrong so when he started to find ways to distract himself Wonwoo felt a lot better.

Even before they reached their lockers, Wonwoo could see Seokmin leaning against Jeonghan’s locker, basketball in one hand, chewing an apple and smiling when he saw them.

It seemed like he didn’t notice Jeonghan’s aura of negativity because he just started talking about his game at the weekend, his sister’s new boyfriend, who he loathes, as he is apparently way to smooth and nice to be real and about how in his class there is this new girl from China who is shy but super cute and guess what, the two of them were paired to work on a project for the next few weeks.

Wonwoo was afraid that Jeonghan might get annoyed at Seokmin. The youngest of them never seemed to notice that something was wrong.

But Jeonghan was suddenly laughing and punching Seokmin’s arm telling him that he had to show him that cute girl during lunch.

Wonwoo was amazed at how easy it was for Seokmin to cheer Jeonghan up.

He wouldn’t have been able to do that, he never was.

There were always other people who made Jeonghan happy and cheerful. It had never been him.

Putting his stuff into his locker he took out the food he packed this morning to eat when he saw that Jeonghan did the same except for the part with the food.

“Did you forget your lunch at home? Do you want some of mine? I have the bread you like so much. We could share if you want to," He suggested.

“No, don’t worry. I’m just not hungry. I already ate something before I came to school so I would feel really sick if I ate more now,” Jeonghan insisted.

It happened a lot lately, him saying that he’s not hungry, that he already ate, that he feels unwell and doesn’t want to eat.

When it first happened two years back Wonwoo didn’t really notice at first.

Jeonghan was always good looking. He had a beautiful face, clear skin, long shiny hair and a skinny body.

And when he started losing weight it wasn’t really noticeable.

But when he looked almost like he could fit twice into his shirt even Wonwoo finally realised that something was wrong.

Ever since then Jeonghan got a lot better. Of course it was more difficult on some days than on others but he was happier now and that was the most important thing.

However Wonwoo still didn’t know how to act around Jeonghan when it came to food. When the latter didn’t eat, all of their other friends told him that he had to do so or he would feel bad because of the hunger.

Wonwoo always felt like those words would make Jeonghan angry at him and that was one of the things he feared the most. So he didn’t say anything and just silently sat next to his best friend.

* * *

When they all sat down on their usual table a few minutes later, Jeonghan ate half of Wonwoo’s food and Wonwoo couldn’t have been happier about feeling hungry not even 20 minutes afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for the people wondering, Wonwoo and Jeonghan are both 17 in this fic, Jeonghan being younger than Wonwoo though. Seokmin is a year younger then they are. There will also be a few changes in gender in this story, if you didn't already notice Minghao will be a girl for example. (And before anybody wonders, I am doing that because truthfully there are not only boys in the world so I am going to include 'girls' in here.... but my creativity level is way to low to think of new names and I would feel bad if I don't include certain Seventeen members so yeah...)
> 
> PS: I also have no idea how to name the chapter titles so I won't do it.
> 
> PPS: I hope I will have time to write and post regularly, but sometimes school and life gets too much, so please don't be mad at me.
> 
> PPPS: (Last one I promise) I actually deleted this from asianfanfic, simply because I like this website a lot more but also because of the lack of response.... so even if you just think something like "this is not totally shitty" or that it was quite okay or if you have tips for me, please tell me.


	3. Chapter 3

Wonwoo was not very good with meeting new people.

A few years ago there were only his classmates that he was fine around. Now a new school year began and that meant new classes with new people he didn’t know.

Or even worse, he ‘knew’ them from overhearing people talk about said people or from seeing them laughing in the hallway.

Usually Jeonghan would be in the same classes as him but as they chose different subjects they were obviously in different ones.

Arriving relatively late to his next class there were only a few seats left.

One was next to a girl he had been sitting next to the year before in history.

They didn’t really get along so he quickly took the other free seat. Looking to his left he realised that Seungcheol, one of Seokmin’s basketball teammates, was now apparently his seat neighbour. They never really talked that much, the older sometimes sitting at their lunch table when Seokmin decided to be extra social and mix his friend circles.

“Hey, Wonwoo, right?”

“Hi. Yeah.... Uhm....” he seriously needed to learn how to do basic small talk.

“Oh, I’m Seungcheol. I’m friends with your friend Seokmin,” He smiled.

His teeth were very white.

“Yeah, I know.”

“Are you blushing right now? So cute...” Well that’s just embarrassing.

Wonwoo didn’t know how other people noticed when they were blushing, like people in novels always knew they were going all shades of pink and here he was, sitting next to some random dude turning into a tomato when they only introduced themselves.

At least Seungcheol was nice enough to end their conversation then, so Wonwoo wouldn’t feel even more uncomfortable.

" _Guten Morgen, Klasse,_ ” Their German teacher began her lesson. It was his 3rd year of learning the language and he was actually quite good at it but when they were asked questions a few minutes later he couldn’t get a word out of his mouth.

Sure, he knew the answers but sitting in between these new people he was way to nervous to do anything.

Luckily their teacher noticed his discomfort and left him alone without saying anything.

To his misery Seungcheol did notice though. How couldn’t he, Wonwoo’s hands, placed in his lap, were literally shaking like leafs in the wind.

“Hey, you okay?” he whispered, "are you not feeling well?”

“I’m okay. Everything’s fine. Thanks for asking though.”

“Okay then.”

Wonwoo was glad he didn’t insist on getting to know what was going on, grateful for Seungcheol rubbing his knee shortly and sending him a quick smile before concentrating on the lesson again.

* * *

 

To be honest school wasn’t as bad for Wonwoo as it could have been. He had good grades, a few very good friends and a couple weeks into the school year his nervousness also faded as he got used to the people in his classes.

One thing he did not get used to. Or more specifically a certain person.

Seungcheol seemed really interested in being his friend and Wonwoo really didn’t understand why? Sure, they liked the same singers and had a strangely similar addiction to movies that would make them cry, but as far as he noticed that was it.

Wonwoo was interested in languages and novels while Seungcheol liked basketball and they never really knew what to talk about other than school and so on.

So when one afternoon Wonwoo got a text from Seungcheol - they had exchanged numbers a few weeks before - asking him to come to his little party the following weekend, he didn’t know what to do.

But what could he do?

He didn’t want to go there but also didn’t want the other to be mad at him for rejecting his invitation. So he agreed.

* * *

 

Like Seungcheol said, it wasn’t a big party, the music was also good and not as loud as he feared it would be and there were not that many people. Half of them he even knew from school.

Prior to the party Wonwoo obviously talked with Jeonghan about what to do. They were sitting on Wonwoo’s bed looking through a pike of his clothes to find something he could wear.

Wonwoo had asked Jeonghan why he couldn’t just come with him as it would be so much more comfortable but the younger insisted that he wasn’t invited so he shouldn’t be coming.

When Wonwoo entered the house Seungcheol magically appeared in front of him placing a hand on his waist.

He smelled like alcohol and mint, but didn’t seem very drunk.

“I’m glad you came. Do you want to drink something? We have beer or other liquor if you want something stronger.”

“No thanks, I’d rather drink water for now.” He smiled apologetically.

“Oh water is in the kitchen. Just go through the living room and you should see it on the left. I’m sorry but I really need to go to the bathroom, can you find the way yourself? I’ll be there in a minute," He was gone before Wonwoo could even answer.

He made his way to the kitchen, where a boy his age was making drinks.

“Oh hi! You want one too?” the tall boy asked.

Shaking his head Wonwoo replied, “I’ll get myself some water, but thank you.”

“’Kay. Well then see ya!” he grinned, taking the two purple drinks he just made. He was almost gone when he turned around again.

“I’m Mingyu, by the way.”

* * *

 

Seungcheol must have forgotten him.

An hour after Wonwoo’s last little chat with the older boy he was still not back. And Wonwoo, not knowing anyone there and not really wanting to dance, just quietly sat on a chair on the terrace.

Fortunately the weather was quite warm for October so he didn’t feel cold. He was bored though so he stood up and tried to find Seungcheol to tell him that it was a very nice party but he had to go now.

If only things would happen that way.

When he went into the living room, some redhead stumbled into his arms. He asked her whether she was okay or if she wanted to sit down.

Before he got an answer she emptied her stomach’s content on his shirt.

Another guy came and put an arm around her waist, supporting her and apologizing to Wonwoo who just smiled and told him it was fine.

He didn’t want to go home that way, so when the kid from before, Mingyu, tapped on his arm and signalled for Wonwoo to follow him, he did.

Mingyu opened a door revealing a bedroom, most likely Seungcheol’s, went to his wardrobe and gave Wonwoo one of the shirts from in there.

“Don’t worry, I’m pretty good friends with Seungcheol so he would surely not be mad at me for giving you one of his shirts," He explained, “You can clean yourself and change in the bathroom at the end of the hall, okay?”

“Okay”

“You want me to tell Seungcheol you left?”

“Uhm... Yeah, that would be nice. Thank you, Mingyu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for using the same words and sentence structures over and over again. It must be boring for anyone reading this but I don't really know how to change it? So yeah...


	4. Chapter 4

The next time Wonwoo saw Seungcheol the older boy apologized for his disappearance at the party and Wonwoo gave him his shirt back insisting everything was okay. 

“No, really, I invited you to that party and then I just disappear the moment you walk through the door. That’s so not nice of me,” Seungcheol scratched the back of his head, “So, to make up for it I wanted to ask if maybe you and I could go out for coffee or lunch or whatever some time? I mean if you want to have nothing to do with me, I would understand, just ... well I don’t know. I kind of think you’re really nice and interesting and kinda cute with your sweater paws and oh my god, your voice is so deep and I’ll shut up now.” 

His cheeks had begun to color and he kind of looked like a lost puppy. Cute. 

“Oh no, I don’t hate you. Uhm and if you want we could meet up tomorrow afternoon? There’s this cafe that makes nice cakes and I don’t want to go alone so you could come with me if you want?” The younger responded. 

“Yes! I mean, yeah sure. I’ll text you? Practice is about to start and I can’t be late again.” 

“Okay, good luck! See you,” Wonwoo waved a hand and quickly made a beeline for the exit of the changing rooms while Seungcheol jogged towards his teammates. 

If he had looked, he would have seen the big grin on the face of the older boy. 

* * *

 

 

Half an hour later Wonwoo, now sitting at the kitchen table eating reheated lasagna his mother had made the day before, finally realised what had happened. 

Was that a date?  

Had he gotten himself a date with one of the basketball team's best players?  

With the cute guy the girls in his geography class had been talking about ever since he moved to their town two years ago?  

With a boy?   

* * *

 

 

**_From: Seungcheol_  **

_Hey so would_ _tomorrow afternoon around 3 be okay with_ _you? We_ _could take my car and go to that baking place_ _you wanted to go to? If you still want to, I mean._

 _Send: 16:29_  

**_To:_ _Seungcheol_  **

_Yeah that would be nice_ ,  _see you then :)_

 _Send: 16:35_  

**_To:_ _Jeong_ _to the Han_  **

_OMG_

_Send: 16:_ _37_  

 _What_ _have I done_

 _Send: 16:37_  

 _Hannie_ , _he_ _lp me_

 _Send: 16:38_  

 _I am dying right_ _now_

 _Send: 16:_ _38_  

 _Hey_ ,  _answer me_

 _Send: 16:38_  

_You will not believe what just happened_

_Send: 16:38_  

_Are you there?_

_Send: 16:46_  

**_To:_ _Su_ _ck_ _(on)_ _Mint_  **

_Minnie, help me_

_Send: 16:48_  

 _I can’t reach_ _JH_

 _Send: 16:48_  

 _Why are neither_ _of you able to answer?_

 _Send: 16:_ _53_  

_You literally have you phone always with you_

_Send: 16:53_  

 _Oh yeah_ _practice_

 _Send: 16:56_  

_Well then sorry_

_Send: 16:56_  

 

Letting himself fall back on the bed Wonwoo groaned.  

He wasn’t even sure what to tell them exactly. That he had gotten himself some kind of date?  

They never really talked that much about the topic and if they did it was always things like, “I saw a cute girl while going shopping with my mom this weekend,” or, “The short hair suites her way better,” or talking about favourite female celebrities and so on. 

But all of them had one thing in common.

They were females. 

Wonwoo knew his friends didn’t have anything against people identifying themselves as whatever sexuality and to be honest, although he – like about every teenager – had thought about his sexuality,  he never thought he was anything other than straight. 

Going on a date with someone didn’t determine anything though so he decided not to think to hard about what he is and what he isn’t.  

* * *

 

 

 

After brushing his teeth that evening he went back to his room seeing that he got new texts.

**_From:_ _Suck (on) Mint_  **

_Sorry_   _for_   _not answering earlier_ _\•_ _¤_ _•\\`_

 _Send: 21:23_  

 _We had to r_ _un extra laps_ _cause_   _C_ _heol_ _was late_ _and distracted_ _the whole time_

 _Send: 21:23_  

 _And_ _we went to_ _McDonald’s afterwards_ _and I_ _forgot to check my phone_

 _Send: 21:2_ _4_  

 _S_ _orry, forgive me_ _please_

 _Send:_ _21:2_ _5_  

**_To: Suck (on) Mint_  **

_Hey_ _everything’s fine, don’t_ _worry. See_ _you_ _tomorrow_ _in school_ _^-^_

 _Send: 21:_ _27_  

**_From:_ _Suck (on) Mint_  **

_K, Bye ;3_

_Send: 21:_ _27_  

 ** _From:_ _Jeong_ _to the Han_**  

 _Sry_ _, guitar and had to help mom_ _in the house_

 _Send: 21:_ _19_  

_What happened?_

_Send: 21:22_  

 ** _To:_ _Jeong_ _to_ _the Han_**  

 _Not that important, I’ll tell you_ _tomorrow_

 _Send: 21:_ _27_  

 _**Fro** **m:** _ **_Jeong_ _to the Han_  **

 _Kay_.  _Good night_

 _Send: 21:3_ _7_  

**_To:_ _Jeong_ _to the Han_  **

_Sleep well_

_Send: 21:38_  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of not 100% satisfied with this
> 
> If it seems like Wonwoo and Seungcheol changed personalities, don't worry, I just wanted to show that they're all humans who don't act like certain stereotypes and can change in their behaviour from time to time :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and comments would be greatly appreciated. Please keep in mind that as english is not my first language, there will be mistakes in grammar or so. If you find some of them feel free to tell me so I can correct them.


End file.
